DROWNED OUT
by IniAcchan
Summary: Kisah tentang Kim Mingyu dan Wen Junhui, manusia dengan kekuasaan bak seorang Dewa, keduanya merupakan ujung tombak dari grup mafia di daerah kekuasaannya masing-masing. Kerap berselisih dan adu kekuatan, siapakah salah satu dari mereka yang akan mengucapkan salam perdamaian terlebih dahulu? [SEVENTEEN; Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo; Wen Junhui, Xu Minghao—MEANIE;JUNHAO] Review please :D
1. Chapter 1

**–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

Wen Junhui.

Tampan, kaya raya, cerdas, menguasai berbagai macam bela diri, sempurna bak jelmaan seorang Dewa dari langit.

Wen Junhui.

Pewaris sekaligus pemimpin generasi ke 7 salah satu grup mafia terbesar di daratan China. Sosok dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata ditambah pribadinya yang memang dingin dan kharismatik, membuat siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya takkan berani mendongak bahkan untuk sekedar bertatap mata.

Wen Junhui,

Sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya, memandang tajam pada 12 orang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tuan muda, apakah anda berencana pergi ke Korea dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Salah satu dari sekumpulan pria tersebut bertanya pelan, pelan dan amat sopan. "Apabila tuan muda ingin berangkat, izinkan saya menyiapkan pengawalan untuk tuan muda." sahut yang lainnya lagi.

Junhui menerobos manik mata lawan bicaranya satu per satu. Tak terlihat berpikir, namun seperti mencari sesuatu, atau mencoba membaca pikiran orang-orang yang ada didepannya, lebih tepatnya.

Hening.

Junhui belum menjawab pertanyaan dan penawaran yang telah diajukan _bidak-bidak_ nya tersebut. Enggan, mungkin.

 _BRAK!_

Dentuman pintu menginterupsi keheningan yang ada, memunculkan sosok tinggi –walau tak setinggi Junhui– dengan rambut berwarna pelangi. Dengan wajah polosnya ia bergerak masuk tanpa menutup pintu kembali, langsung menyamankan diri dengan duduk di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari posisi Junhui berada sekarang.

"Astaga, Wen Junhui. Ini sudah jam 1 pagi, dan gege masih saja membiarkan paman-paman ini bekerja sampai larut. Manusiawilah sedikit, Ge." celotehnya. Sementara _paman-paman_ tersebut tengah membayangkan adegan mengerikan, _timah panas Junhui yang bisa melesat menembus kepala salah satu diantara mereka yang ada di ruangan tersebut, kapan saja._

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

" _Orang gila mana yang berani mengucap nama seorang Wen Junhui secara sembarangan?"_ –begitulah kata orang-orang selama ini. Tapi nyatanya, orang gila bernama Xu Minghao tersebut tengah berbaring di sofa sembari tersenyum, memainkan game di _smartphone_ miliknya.

Junhui menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, menghela nafas. "Akan kuberitahu jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu. Bubarlah." titahnya. Dan ke-12 orang itu pun serempak membungkukkan badan dengan hormat, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Singkat, jelas, padat. Tak pernah ada kalimat basa-basi kurang berguna yang keluar dari bibir seorang Wen Junhui. 1 adalah 1, A adalah A, keputusannya mutlak, dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perkataannya adalah perintah, bagi siapapun, tanpa terkecuali.

* * *

 **–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

Sementara itu Minghao masih serius berkutat dengan _smartphone_ nya, tak menyadari kini Junhui sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Junhui memandangi Minghao dengan serius, mata elangnya tak lepas dari setiap inci wajah Minghao.

Junhui rindu, sangat rindu pada sosok Minghao.

"Makanya, jangan suka pergi lama-lama, Ge. Kau jadi begitu rindu padaku, kan? Matamu sampai tidak berkedip." Minghao menoleh ke arah Junhui, lengkap dengan senyum mengejeknya. Pandangannya beradu dengan mata tajam Junhui.

Minghao meletakkan _smartphone_ nya di atas meja, dan beringsut mendekat ke arah Junhui, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Junhui dan memeluk lengan kokohnya. Sementara Junhui masih diam, belum menanggapi Minghao sedikitpun. Pun dengan Minghao yang kini hanya memejamkan mata, jari-jarinya perlahan memainkan jemari Junhui.

Jun, begitulah Minghao biasa memanggilnya. Tapi tolong dicatat bahwa hanya Minghao satu-satunya orang yang berani dan berhak untuk memanggil Junhui menggunakan nama panggilan tersebut. Minghao adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa dengan leluasa menyebut nama Wen Junhui dengan lantang, dan Minghao adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu meluluhkan sosok sekeras baja bernama Wen Junhui, seperti sekarang ketika satu tangan Jun terangkat dan membawa kepala Minghao mendekat, berakhir dengan satu kecupan lembut di kening, sebuah kecupan yang menyalurkan jutaan rasa yang disimpan Jun untuk kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku." kata Jun.

Minghao tersenyum tipis menerima perlakuan tersebut, lantas ia menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Jun, menatap Jun dari samping. "Kau pergi selama sebulan, apakah aku hanya akan mendapatkan sebuah ucapan terima kasih, Ge?" tukasnya. Yap, Jun baru saja kembali dari belahan bumi yang lain, dalam rangka memperluas dan memperkuat pergerakan grup yang ia pimpin. Jun terkekeh pelan, sebelah tangannya kemudian menarik tangan Minghao, membawa lelaki kurus tersebut untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Tangan Minghao kini memeluk leher Jun, sementara kedua tangan Jun melingkar erat di pinggang kekasihnya. "Kau merindukanku?" tanya Jun.

Minghao memandang sekeliling, terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab "Ya– tapi, kau pasti jauh lebih merindukanku ketimbang aku merindukanmu. Ya kan, Ge?" balas Minghao. Sementara Jun hanya tersenyum teduh, kemudian menjawab "Kau tahu akan hal itu lebih dari siapapun."

Setelahnya, bibir mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain, menyalurkan kerinduan dan perasaan masing-masing. Jun yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minghao, dan Minghao pun perlahan mengelus pelan tengkuk Jun.

 _Tok, tok._

Suara ketukan pintu tersebut membuat Minghao menjadi yang pertama menghentikan kegiatan mereka, kemudian mencebik "Demi seluruh dewa di langit dan lautan, tidakkah orang-orangmu itu selalu berusaha menjauhkanku darimu, Ge?"

Jun mengelus puncak kepala Minghao pelan, "Pergilah ke kamarku, aku akan menyusul, 10 menit lagi."

"Hm, baiklah, aku akan menunggu Gege dikamar."

Setelahnya, Minghao pun bangkit dari pangkuan Jun, dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, diluar sudah berdiri seorang lelaki paruh baya, wajahnya terlihat agak tegang. Lelaki tersebut membungkukkan badannya ketika Minghao berjalan melewatinya.

Lelaki tua tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan Jun, kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Tuan muda, maafkan kelancangan saya menganggu tuan muda, tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan pada tuan muda." ucapnya.

"Katakan."

"Sebuah laporan baru saja masuk, tuan, bahwa pengiriman pasokan senjata di distrik 8 mengalami hambatan." jelas lelaki tua tersebut. Jun terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Hambatan?"

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk mantap, "Apakah senjatanya dicuri?" sambung Jun.

"Tidak tuan muda, senjata-senjata tersebut sudah sampai ke gudang senjata kita."

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan hambatan?"

"Orang-orang yang bertugas mengawal senjata tersebut, tewas mengenaskan ditengah perjalanan sebelum sampai di tujuan. Saya sudah memerintahkan orang-orang terbaik yang kita punya untuk menyelidiki kasus ini, dan meminta yang lain untuk menangani pengiriman senjata tersebut ke distrik 8."

"Lalu apa hasil yang kau dapat?"

Lelaki tua tersebut tak menjawab, ia lantas mengambil sebuah benda dari balik saku jasnya, sebuah amplop kecil berwarna cokelat. Amplop tersebut ia letakkan di atas meja kerja Jun.

"Tuan muda bisa melihatnya disini, semua sudah saya siapkan. Sebaiknya tuan muda lekas beristirahat. Saya permisi."

Setelahnya lelaki tua tersebut membungkukkan badannya, dan berjalan ke luar ruangan. Meninggalkan Jun yang tengah membuka amplop tersebut dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ada orang yang berani bermain-main dengannya, bahkan sampai mengusik bisnisnya. Di seluas tanah China ini, belum ada satupun orang yang berani bahkan untuk sekedar menginjakkan kakinya di daerah kekuasaan milik pewaris darah Wen tersebut.

Didalam amplop tersebut, terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi biodata seseorang, dan juga selembar foto. Jun mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

 _Kim Mingyu?  
_

* * *

 **–TBC–**

* * *

Hai kawan-kawan, kenalin aku Acchan, btw ini ff pertamaku disini loh ehe ehe /gak ada yg nanya/. Semoga kawan-kawan berminat untuk membaca ya, jangan lupa review alias kritik dan sarannya. Nanti kalo banyak yg berminat, ffnya akan saya lanjutkan, dan semoga bisa lebih baik. Mohon maaf kalau ada typo dan bahasa yang membingungkan, masih belajar nih huhuh '^' jangan lupa jaga kesehatan ya semuaaaaa~~~~~

 **With Love, Acchan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

"Kim Mingyu?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Kim Mingyu tersebut kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya tepat diatas tempat tidur raksasa milik kekasihnya, badannya penuh peluh, yeah, dia memang baru saja selesai _bertempur_ , kali ini entah dengan wanita atau pria mana.

Lelaki bernama Mingyu itu masih setengah sadar, ia sadar dimana ia berada saat ini, di kediamannya, tepatnya didalam kamar sang kekasih. Tapi yang tak ia sadari adalah, ia sedang mabuk berat dan _lepas kontrol_ dengan orang-orang diluar sana. Ditambah lagi sekarang, Wonwoo, kekasihnya, tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan datar, seolah muak dan bertanya-tanya, apakah memang seperti ini siklus kehidupan yang lazim terjadi pada seseorang yang menyandang predikat _penguasa_ tersebut.

Perlahan Wonwoo turun dari atas tempat tidurnya, kemudian beranjak ke sisi Mingyu. Dengan sabar ia melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang Mingyu kenakan. Setelahnya ia pun melepas jas dan dasi Mingyu, dan tak lupa membersihkan wajah Mingyu dari keringat yang tersisa. Mingyu masih belum terpejam penuh, indera penglihatannya masih bisa menangkap sosok manis Wonwoo dengan jelas. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, senyum yang bahkan tak bisa dilihat siapapun, senyum yang hanya ia rasakan sendiri.

Selalu seperti ini, Wonwoo-nya, kekasihnya, akan selalu melakukan hal yang sama ketika ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan kacau, tak pernah sedikitpun Wonwoo protes atau mengeluh pada Mingyu. Meskipun Mingyu tahu, apa yang ada didalam hati dan pikiran Wonwoo tanpa ia harus mengatakannya secara terang-terangan.

Mata Mingyu perlahan mulai terpejam. Ia mulai tertidur tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Wonwoo, pun dengan Wonwoo yang langsung melemparkan pakaian kotor Mingyu begitu saja ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia kemudian beranjak naik keatas tempat tidur, memakaikan selimut pada Mingyu, dan menyusul Mingyu menelusuri alam mimpinya.

* * *

 **–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

Wonwoo menggeliat pelan, menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang terusik sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam jendela kamarnya pagi ini. Matanya bergerak ke sisi kirinya, mencari sosok Mingyu, namun tak mendapatinya.

"Apakah dia sudah pergi lagi?" batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali menyamankan dirinya dalam gulungan selimut tebal yang membungkus penuh tubuhnya, rasa malas menghampirinya ketika menyadari jika Mingyu tak ada disampingnya. Maka tidur adalah pilihan terbaik baginya untuk melewati hari ini.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi niatan Wonwoo untuk kembali terlelap di alam mimpinya, itu dia, Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo sedikit menurunkan selimutnya hingga memperlihatkan sedikit wajahnya, terlihat jelas sosok Mingyu yang baru saja selesai mandi dan masih dalam keadaan _topless_ itu berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dibalik selimutnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, hyung?"

 _Sial_ , batin Wonwoo. Padahal bibirnya sama sekali tak terlihat karena tertutup selimut, tapi masih saja Mingyu tahu kalau dirinya tengah tersenyum, pasalnya, seorang Jeon Wonwoo itu minim ekspresi, bahkan sekeras apapun kau berusaha menjelajah sorot matanya, kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun. Hanya Kim Mingyu yang tau segalanya tentang Jeon Wonwoo, bahkan sampai ke titik terlemahnya sekalipun.

Wonwoo diam, tak menjawab, ia bangkit dan bersandar pada ranjangnya, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan lembut. Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Mingyu mendekatinya. Mingyu yang masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya pun beranjak mendatangi Wonwoo, ia duduk dilantai dan bersandar pada pinggir tempat tidur, dengan kaki Wonwoo disamping kanan dan kirinya, sementara Wonwoo mengambil handuk yang dipegang Mingyu tadi dan mulai mengeringkan rambut kekasihnya.

"Penampilanmu yang seperti ini adalah penampilan yang paling aku suka, Kim."

Mingyu mengangkat alisnya, berusaha memahami arah pembicaraan Wonwoo. "Penampilan yang bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ketika rambutmu basah, tanpa atasan, dan hanya menggunakan celana jeans hitam panjang."

Entah karena apa, Mingyu tergelak mendengar penuturan Wonwoo, yang mengakibatkan kegiatan Wonwoo untuk mengeringkan rambutnya jadi terhenti. Mingyu berusaha menghentikan tawanya sebelum ia dengan percaya diri mengatakan, "Jeon Wonwoo, aku tidak mengerti, mengapa seseorang yang tergolong irit bicara sepertimu bisa mengucapkan kalimat berbelit-belit seperti itu."

"Berbelit-belit apanya?" balas Wonwoo singkat. Mingyu menyeringai tipis, ia memegang tangan Wonwoo, dan melemparkan handuk yang dipegang Wonwoo ke sembarang tempat. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Wonwoo, "Hyung, kau hanya perlu bilang kalau aku terlihat seksi. Kenapa harus berputar-putar seperti itu, hm?" Mingyu menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Wonwoo seraya berlutut, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menahan nafasnya, selalu seperti ini, ketika Mingyu berada didekatnya, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Tapi jangan panggil ia Wonwoo, kalau tidak pintar menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sebenarnya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu, Kim." mata sayu Wonwoo beradu pandang dengan mata tajam Mingyu.

Perlahan, tatapan Mingyu melembut, ia tersenyum dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo, hanya terpaut jarak beberapa senti saja. "Andaikan ada banyak orang yang berani menatapku seperti kau menatapku, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." ucap Mingyu pelan. "Tapi nyatanya, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang mampu melakukan hal tersebut, Hyung." lanjut Mingyu.

Wonwoo juga makin memajukan wajahnya kedepan, sampai ia dapat menghirup aroma mint pada tubuh Mingyu, kemudian berkata pelan, "Itu karena mereka menganggapmu seperti seorang dewa, Kim." Mingyu tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Kalau mereka menganggapku seperti itu, lantas apa artinya aku bagimu, Hyung?"

"Kau, bocah idiot, yang selalu membuatku ingin mati– " ucapan Wonwoo terhenti oleh bibir dingin Mingyu yang menyentuh bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak ke leher Wonwoo dan menjambak rambut Wonwoo. Mingyu mencium Wonwoo tanpa menutup matanya, ia malah menatap Wonwoo tajam, dan bibirnya meminta jalan masuk ke dalam bibir Wonwoo lebih dalam lagi. Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu perlahan, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Mingyu, Wonwoo memundurkan kepalanya, namun tangannya ia letakkan melingkar di bahu Mingyu. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu intens, seolah meminta penjelasan, ia tahu, ada yang salah.

"Jangan pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata berbau kematian dari bibirmu, Hyung. Aku sudah katakan itu berulang kali."

Wonwoo diam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan, menyadari _kesalahan kecil_ nya.

"Kaulah yang selalu bermain-main dengan maut, Kim." balas Wonwoo. Ia memainkan rambut Mingyu yang setengah basah. "Setiap nafas yang aku hembuskan, itu hanya untuk mengkhawatirkan dirimu, kau tahu?"

Mingyu bergerak maju, ia memeluk Wonwoo, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. " _I know it, babe. I'm sorry._ " ucap Mingyu pelan, ia mengelus punggung Wonwoo. Mingyu kemudian melepaskan pelukan tersebut, dan mencium kening Wonwoo singkat. "Mandilah, Hyung. Setelah ini kau ikut aku, kita harus menemui seseorang."

Wonwoo mengangguk patuh, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, meninggalkan Mingyu yang kini duduk sendiri diatas tempat tidur Wonwoo.

 _Ddrt, ddrt._

Mingyu melirik nakas disampingnya, ada pesan masuk, tapi di ponsel Wonwoo, bukan di ponselnya. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel Wonwoo, memasukkan beberapa digit angka hingga ponsel tersebut akhirnya terbuka. Mingyu itu super protektif, jadi ia akan selalu mengecek semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Wonwoo, _jika ada waktu._

Sebuah pesan tertera di layar ponsel tersebut,

 _'Lusa aku akan datang, aku mendarat di Incheon, aku akan segera menemuimu di kampusmu.'_

Mingyu terus menggeser layar ponsel tersebut sampai ia membaca sebuah nama yang tertera sebagai pengirim pesan. Sebuah nama yang membuat Mingyu menguras semua memori dan ingatan dalam otaknya, nama yang ia rasa sering ia dengar, tapi dimana, dan kapan?

Ia terpaku menatap layar ponsel Wonwoo. Memperhatikan nama si pengirim pesan.

 _Wen Junhui?_

* * *

 ** _–TBC_ –**


	3. Chapter 3

**–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

Beijing begitu cerah pagi ini, sinar hangat yang menembus jendela kamar Jun membuat Minghao menggeliat perlahan, terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali sebelum meneguk air putih yang tersedia di atas nakas.

Minghao berjuang sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan kesadarannya, entah mengapa ia merasakan pagi ini berbeda, jadi mengantuk sepuluh kali lipat dari pagi-pagi yang biasanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur sebelum sebuah sapaan menyapa pendengarannya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda Xu."

Minghao tak menjawab, ia menatap sekilas 3 orang pelayan perempuan yang berdiri berbaris di sudut kamar.

"Apakah Gege sudah pergi?" tanya Minghao. Salah satu pelayan tersebut kemudian menjawab, "Sudah, tuan. Tuan muda Wen berkata bahwa ia akan menghubungi tuan muda Xu ketika ia sampai di tempat."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Apa tuan muda butuh sesuatu?"

Minghao berpikir sejenak, ia merasakan lapar mulai menggerogoti perutnya. Salah sendiri, siapa suruh tidak makan sejak kemarin siang. Ia merajuk pada si tuan muda Wen, lantaran sudah harus ditinggal pergi lagi, padahal baru sehari bertemu.

"Bawakan sarapanku kemari, bawakan yang banyak, bawakan semua makanan terbaik yang ada di kediaman Wen ke kamarku."

Para pelayan tersebut mengangguk siap, perlahan mereka membungkuk dan berjalan mundur, keluar dari kamar Jun.

Begitulah Xu Minghao, sifatnya sangat kekanak-kanakan, gampang merajuk dan suka memerintah siapapun seenak jidat yang tertutup rambut pelanginya. Kalau kau bertanya siapa sebenarnya penguasa kediaman Wen, maka Xu Minghao adalah jawabannya, bahkan Wen Junhui pun akan patuh padanya ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di kediamannya sendiri.

Minghao tipikal orang yang suka berterus terang, ia tak pernah takut pada apapun, pola pikirnya kadang membuat orang lain akan geleng-geleng kepala dan berpikir bahwa ia sudah gila. _Nyatanya ia adalah orang gila kesayangan seorang Wen Junhui._

Tersadar sudah terlalu lama melamun, Minghao pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya, yaitu mandi pagi, masih dengan suasana hati yang kurang baik, merajuk pada kekasihnya.

* * *

 **–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

"Tidak baik melamun terus, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo merasakan bahunya ditepuk, ia lantas mendapati Jihoon tengah menggeser bangku disampingnya, duduk sambil meletakkan dua kaleng minuman dingin di atas meja.

Wonwoo tak terlalu menggubris kehadiran Jihoon, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya; membaca novel kesayangannya. Suasana ramai kafetaria kampus perlahan berkurang, mengingat jam makan siang sudah berakhir, dan mahasiswa yang memiliki kelas siang mulai kembali ke area gedung perkuliahan.

"Masih belum datang juga? Apakah Beijing sudah bergeser sampai ke Eropa?"

Kwon Soonyoung datang dengan segala kebisingannya, langsung duduk di atas meja kantin karena terlalu enggan menarik keluar bangku yang tertata rapi di seberang Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

Jihoon mendelik malas, ingin rasanya ia menyumpalkan minuman kaleng ini ke bibir Soonyoung –jika memungkinkan– tapi apa daya, walaupun Jihoon galak, tetap saja ia selalu kalah dan _didominasi_ Soonyoung. Sementara Soonyoung tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, duduk bersila diatas meja dan memakan keripik kentang yang tinggal setengah. Sesekali ia melempar senyum –tebar pesona– dengan adik tingkat yang melewati mereka.

"Soonyoung, bisakah kau tidak terus-terusan tebar pesona? Aku ingin muntah di bajumu."

Ucapan singkat Wonwoo sukses membuat Jihoon menjentikkan jarinya, setuju dengan ucapan Wonwoo barusan. Jihoon bahkan memandang Soonyoung dengan pandangan setengah muak.

"Hei hei hei, kalian tadi pagi sarapan apa, hah? Mengapa seakan-akan ingin membu– ah!"

Ucapan Soonyoung terhenti dan ia meringis kesakitan ketika Jihoon berdiri dan memukul kepalanya dengan kaleng minuman yang ia pegang. "Diamlah, Kwon. Atau Junhui akan membuat kepalamu terbelah dua."

* * *

 **–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

"Jeon, aku sudah di halaman depan kampusmu."

 _"Benarkah? Tunggulah disana, aku masih ada urusan sebentar, setelahnya aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Oke."

Wen Junhui, menjadi pusat perhatian mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Universitas Yonsei dalam waktu singkat. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda kelahiran China tersebut datang dengan penampilan yang sangat memanjakan mata bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tubuh tegapnya dibalut kemeja hitam dengan luaran jaket berwarna putih, dan celana jeans hitam membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Beruntung mata elangnya masih ditutupi sebuah kacamata hitam, jika tidak, entah kegaduhan macam apa yang akan terjadi di halaman parkir Universitas Yonsei.

* * *

 **–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Sudah, tuan muda. Orang yang tuan muda maksud adalah Wen Junhui, ia adalah pemimpin generasi ke 7 grup mafia _Big Circle_. Salah satu grup mafia terbesar di daratan China, mereka juga tergabung dan menjadi bagian dari kelompok _Triad_ , tuan muda."

"Lalu, apalagi?"

"Wen Junhui seumuran dengan tuan muda Wonwoo, ia menghabiskan masa sekolah menengah tingkat atas di Seoul, satu sekolah dan satu angkatan dengan tuan muda Wonwoo. Ia menjadi pemimpin _Big Circle_ di usia yang relatif muda. Sama seperti tuan muda Kim."

Mingyu menopang dagunya diatas kedua tangannya, sejenak. Tak lama ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah jendela, memandang pemandangan sekitar.

"Baiklah paman, kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Orang yang dipanggil paman tersebut membungkuk hormat pada Mingyu, kemudian berjalan mundur keluar ruangan.

Selepasnya, Mingyu bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. _Dunianya sama sepertiku rupanya_ –batin Mingyu. Mingyu berusaha mencari jawaban mengapa Junhui bisa sampai menempuh pendidikan di Seoul, dan lagi, Wonwoo mengenalnya.

Mingyu paham benar bahwa apa yang tengah diselidikinya sekarang bisa saja menjadi perkara yang rumit apabila ia tidak menghitung langkah cermat kedepannya. Dunianya –dan dunia Junhui– tidak bisa dihitung dengan asal-asalan. Selalu ada alasan dibalik gerakan atau tindakan, sekecil apapun itu.

Mengabaikan perasaan cemburunya yang timbul sedikit demi sedikit, Mingyu menyadari bahwa Wonwoo sudah terlibat dalam permainan yang dibuat Jun, entah apapun itu. Bahaya seminim apapun bisa saja mengincar Wonwoo. Meskipun Wonwoo menjadi salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Mingyu, tapi Mingyu tak pernah membiarkan Wonwoo ikut campur dengan dunianya, sedikitpun.

 _Karena sedikit saja kau menyentuh lingkaran setan ini, rantainya akan tetap menjeratmu sampai ke neraka._

* * *

 **–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

"Kerjakan saja pekerjaan yang aku berikan padamu dan jangan banyak bertanya."

"Ayah, mengapa kita harus berbuat sekeji ini pada Mingyu? Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku sendiri."

"Kim Jongin, berhentilah menggunakan perasaanmu dan ikuti saja perintahku."

Jong In mengusap wajahnya kasar, menatap muak sang ayah yang kini tengah menyulut sebatang rokok. Ia dan Mingyu adalah saudara sepupu. Mereka begitu dekat layaknya kakak dan adik kandung, berbagi seperti sepasang sahabat karib, sehidup semati.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan orang yang bernama Wen Junhui ini?"

Kim Sungsoo –ayah Jong In– menghisap rokoknya penuh, menghembuskan asapnya yang mengepul tepat kedepan wajah putranya. Ia tersenyum sinis sebelum menyeringai pelan. Jongin membalasnya dengan decihan pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kita akan gunakan dia untuk menghancurkan Mingyu." Jong In menautkan kedua alisnya, mencoba memahami lawan bicaranya ditengah emosinya yang tengah memuncak.

"Ayah, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kita menghancurkan Mingyu sama saja dengan meruntuhkan _Geondal_? Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau begitu membencinya. Dia keponakanmu, anak dari mendiang kakakmu. Bukankah seharusnya kita memperkuat posisinya di _Geondal_? Dan sekarang kau malah akan mengkhianatinya?"

Jong In mengeluarkan omelan frustasinya, muak dengan kepicikan sang ayah. Sementara sang ayah justru malah mentertawakannya.

"Kau, perasaanmu terlalu lembut, dan si bocah bodoh itu, dia masih terlalu kecil dan polos untuk menjadi pemimpin _Geondal_. Ini menyedihkan, mengapa _Geondal_ memiliki pewaris yang lemah seperti kalian? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kakak menyerahkan posisi paling penting pada putra bodohnya itu. Padahal jelas-jelas aku yang adik kandungnya masih hidup. Dia malah mati begitu saja dan menjadikanku budak dari seorang bocah 21 tahun."

Jong In mulai termenung, menghitung langkah yang akan ia tempuh. Tiba-tiba seulas senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha mengikuti keinginan ayah. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mengajukan satu pertanyaan."

Sungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban putra semata wayangnya, ia lantas berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk bahu Jong In. "Tanyakanlah nak, apapun itu."

"Aku mendapat laporan bahwa anggota _Geondal_ membuat masalah dengan _Black Circle_ , membuat kegaduhan dengan membantai habis anggota _Black Circle_ yang sedang beroperasi di daerah mereka. Apakah Mingyu tahu mengenai hal ini?"

Sungsoo tertawa pelan, kemudian menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Jong In.

"Lalu siapa yang menurunkan perintah untuk melakukan penyerangan?"

Sungsoo membuang rokoknya ke lantai, menginjaknya sampai rokok tersebut padam. "Aku."

Jong In menahan perubahan raut wajahnya sebisa mungkin. " _Wow_ , kau bermain dengan sangat bagus, aku benar-benar bangga terlahir sebagai putramu."

Jong In berdiri dari kursinya, ia membungkuk singkat menghadap sang ayah.

"Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa keluarga kita sudah dijadikan anjing peliharaan _Geondal_ , dan itu akan terus berlanjut selama bocah laknat bernama Kim Mingyu itu masih hidup."

Jong In menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya terhenti ketika akan menarik knop pintu. "Aku berada di pihak ayah, tenanglah."

 _Bangga apanya? Aku bahkan mengutuk diriku sendiri saat kau memintaku untuk menyakiti satu-satunya saudara yang ku punya. Aku bersumpah demi mendiang Ibu dan Paman, petir bisa menyambarku kapan saja jika aku mengikuti langkahmu untuk menjadi pengkhianat, Kim Sungsoo._

* * *

 **–TBC–**


	4. Chapter 4

**–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

Wonwoo menyesap _coffe latte_ nya sambil menunggu Jun kembali dari toilet. Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah pergi duluan setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Jun, sekarang hanya tersisa Wonwoo dan Jun disini, duduk berhadapan di meja kafetaria.

"Bagaimana Beijing? Kau terlihat kurusan. Apakah pekerjaanmu lancar?"

Jun tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengaduk-aduk kopi hitam didepannya sembarangan, asap masih mengepul dari kopi tersebut.

"Baik, semua baik-baik saja."

"Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Hanya ingin liburan, dan mengunjungi kawan-kawan lamaku."

Wonwoo tertawa mendengarnya, ia melihat sosok Jun sudah sedikit berubah, terlihat jadi lebih tegas dan makin tertutup.

"Begitukah? Apakah kau akan lama disini?"

"Mungkin, 3 atau 4 bulan. Ada hal lain yang harus kuurus disini."

Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jun. _Bagus_ –batin Wonwoo, berarti ia bisa mengenalkan Jun pada kekasihnya nanti.

* * *

 **–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

Kim Mingyu, berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya yang megah, melewati beberapa pelayan dan anggotanya yang membungkukkan badan, tunduk padanya. Ia berjalan santai menuju ruang tamu, disana sudah ada tiga orang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menunggu kehadiran Mingyu. Begitu mereka melihat Mingyu mereka langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

Mingyu yang melihatnya berjalan tergesa dan mencegah mereka, "Tidak, Bibi, jangan lakukan itu." cegah Mingyu yang membuat ketiganya tersenyum hangat dan memandang Mingyu dengan penuh perasaan sayang dan _lega_. Setelahnya, Mingyu mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk sampai pelayan menghidangkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Begini maksud kedatangan kami, tuan muda Kim–"

"Mingyu, Bi, cukup panggil namaku."

"Ah maaf, baiklah, Min..gyu. Maksud kedatangan kami kemari adalah ingin memberikan proposal ini kepada _Geondal_."

Mingyu menerima sebuah proposal dari salah satu wanita tersebut, kemudian membacanya sebentar, membolak-balikkan beberapa halaman didepan sebelum memberikan proposal tersebut ke ajudannya.

"Bi, terima kasih karena sudah repot-repot mampir kemari untuk mengantarkan proposal ini. Mulai tahun depan, orangku yang akan mengambilnya langsung ke panti, sehingga Bibi tidak perlu kerepotan seperti ini."

"Kau sungguh murah hati, mendiang ayahmu juga telah banyak berjasa untuk panti sosial kami."

"Bibi jangan khawatir, kami yang akan mengurus semuanya."

Mingyu tersenyum setelahnya, ketiga wanita tersebut telah berpamitan pergi. Mingyu sudah mengenal mereka sejak ia masih kecil, mereka adalah pengurus panti sosial dimana ayah Mingyu adalah donatur tetap untuk panti tersebut. Mingyu pun mengikuti jejak sang ayah untuk menjadi donatur tetap bagi panti sosial tersebut. Namun jangan salah, uang yang Mingyu berikan pada panti tersebut bukanlah uang dari _Geondal_ , melainkan uang dari bisnis pribadinya, sebuah _café_ yang terletak di salah satu kawasan elit di Gangnam.

Sebenarnya Mingyu adalah pribadi yang ceria, ia cenderung terbuka pada siapapun, orang-orang terdekatnya bisa merasakan rasa nyaman dan santai yang ada pada Mingyu. Hanya saja, posisinya sebagai pemimpin _Geondal_ membuatnya terasa seperti dihalangi sebuah dinding tak kasat mata oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka yang ingin mendekat pastilah tahu siapa Mingyu, hingga berpikir lebih dari sekali untuk sekedar berbicara pada pewaris tunggal keluarga Kim tersebut. Dan sejauh ini, hanya Wonwoo dan Jong In yang bisa menembus dinding itu.

Dengan tinggi 186 sentimeter, fisik yang sempurna, kecerdasan, dan segala kekuasaan yang ada ditangannya, Mingyu dengan mudah dapat menarik perhatian siapapun, dan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Hanya satu kekurangan Mingyu, usianya yang masih relatif muda sering membuatnya lepas kendali ketika sedang _bersenang-senang_ diluar sana.

Orang-orang begitu memujanya, mereka berkata bahwa para pemimpin _Geondal_ tidak seperti _malaikat maut_ –pemimpin kelompok mafia– pada umumnya. Dibalik dunia gelap mereka, _Geondal_ memiliki sisi kemanusiaan tinggi. Itulah aturan wajib bagi setiap anggota Geondal, rasa kemanusiaan.

 _Tapi mungkin pengecualian bagi seorang yang serakah, seperti Kim Sungsoo._

Mingyu berjengit ketika ponselnya berdering dan tertera nama Wonwoo disana. Ia tersenyum sekilas dan menggeser layar ponselnya, menjawab si pemanggil.

"Ya sayang?"

" _…_ "

"Hyung?"

" _Kau sedang senang, Kim?_ "

"Apakah aku terdengar sedang senang? Tentu saja senang, kekasihku menelepon."

" _Hentikan gombalanmu. Bisakah kau suruh supir untuk menjemputku dikampus?_ "

"Kau sudah selesai Hyung? Baiklah, aku sendiri yang akan menjemputmu, kau tunggulah disana."

" _Kau mau menjemputku? Tidak sibuk?_ "

"Aku selalu punya waktu untukmu, hyung."

" _Ya tuhan, Kim. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, sekaligus mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Hati-hati dijalan._ "

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan segera datang hyung."

Mingyu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan ke halaman depan, baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya, Jong In keluar dari dalam mobil yang baru saja diparkirkannya tepat disamping mobil Mingyu.

"Biar kutebak, pasti akan menjemput Wonwoo." seloroh Jong In dengan wajah mengejek. Mingyu menatap wajahnya, terheran. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tertulis di jidatmu." jawab Jong In asal, yang kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah tendangan di bokongnya oleh Mingyu. " _Aish_ , bajingan ini." Jong In mengelus bokongnya yang ditendang Mingyu, berjengit menahan sakitnya. "Kau yang bajingan, merusak aset berhargaku."

"Kau bisa asuransikan bokongmu kalau kau mau, hyung."

Jong In tak menanggapi, ia lantas mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah, diiringi Mingyu yang langsung melesat ke kampus Wonwoo.

* * *

 **–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

"Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika aku yang mengantarmu pulang?"

Wonwoo menutup ponselnya, panggilannya dengan Mingyu baru saja berakhir. Ia baru saja menelepon Mingyu untuk memintanya mengirimkan supir, tapi Mingyu bersikeras ingin menjemputnya sendiri.

"Tidak, asal kau tahu itu justru akan jadi lebih sulit. Kebetulan kekasihku yang akan menjemputku, kau harus berkenalan dengannya, Wen."

Jun hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahunya. Bicara soal kekasih, ia jadi teringat pada Minghao. Pasalnya, Jun belum menghubungi Minghao sama sekali semenjak ia tiba di Korea, padahal ia berjanji akan memberi kabar ketika ia sudah tiba.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Mingyu mengabari Wonwoo kalau ia sudah berada di depan gerbang kampus Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun mengajak Jun untuk pergi ke depan kampus.

Sesampainya disana, terlihat Mingyu yang bersandar di depan mobilnya, kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya menambah kadar ketampanannya. Wonwoo tersenyum, menggandeng tangan Jun dan setengah berlari menghampiri Mingyu. Membawa Jun pada Mingyu.

Mingyu memandang Jun dari atas ke bawah, _kalau ini sainganku, lumayan juga_ –batin Mingyu, asal.

Saingan? Dalam hal apa?

"Hei, ayo berkenalan." ucap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak mengetahui perihal Jun memiliki _pekerjaan_ yang sama dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo juga tidak mengetahui bahwa kenyataannya kedua lelaki didepannya ini sudah saling menyelidiki perihal informasi _lawan_ masing-masing. Yang satu atas dasar tidak terima karena daerahnya telah diusik, dan yang satu lagi perihal penasaran tentang orang yang dekat dengan kekasihnya.

Dan mereka yang saling menyelidiki pun tidak tahu menahu bahwa identitas mereka kini sudah diketahui _lawan_ masing-masing, yang ada di benak mereka justru adalah;

' _Jadi ini pemimpin Geondal yang benar-benar kurang kerjaan itu, masih bocah._ ' –Jun.

' _Aku semakin yakin kalau Wonwoo benar-benar dalam bahaya._ ' –Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap keduanya bergantian, "Hei, sebegitu terpesonanya kalian satu sama lain?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Wonwoo bersamaan, Wonwoo yang menyadari situasi aneh ini langsung meraih tangan keduanya, membuat mereka berjabat tangan, mau tidak mau.

"Kim Mingyu. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Wen Junhui. Salam kenal."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tanpa basa-basi dan bertele-tele. Aura yang menguar diantara keduanya benar-benar membuat Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman. Tentu saja, hei, kau berada di tengah-tengah pemimpin mafia kelas kakap, asal kau tahu, Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo beranjak pindah ke sisi Mingyu, kemudian menyenggol lengannya. "Ayo pulang." Mingyu mengangguk dan kemudian langsung berbalik, tanpa berpamitan pada Jun. Wonwoo menggeleng heran melihat tingkah Mingyu.

"Jun, lain kali kita bertemu lagi, aku pergi dulu."

Jun hanya mengangguk, memperhatikan Wonwoo yang berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil Mingyu, mobil tersebut bergerak maju perlahan setelahnya, diiringi seringai tipis dari Jun.

Setelah mobil Mingyu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, Jun kembali ke kafetaria dimana ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo tadi. Ia menghampiri meja tempat mereka mengobrol, dan mengambil jaket hitam yang tersampir di salah satu kursi tersebut, kursi milik Wonwoo, dan itu jaket milik Wonwoo yang tertinggal. Jun membawa jaket itu bersamanya, tanpa berniat untuk mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik.

 _Wonwoo tidak sengaja meninggalkan jaket tersebut, dan Jun sengaja tidak memberitahu Wonwoo bahwa jaketnya tertinggal._

Jun berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun belum sampai ke halaman depan kampus seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Selamat sore, tuan muda Wen."

Jun menoleh, ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, dan memperhatikan seseorang yang menyapanya tersebut dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia merasa tak mengenal orang tersebut, lalu mengapa orang tersebut bisa mengenalnya? _Pasti bukan orang sembarangan_ –batin Jun.

"Aku tahu kau bertanya-tanya tentang diriku. Tapi langsung saja, aku punya beberapa hal yang pasti membuatmu tertarik. Ikutlah denganku sebentar, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Jun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dugaannya benar, lelaki tua di hadapannya ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, sampaikan dengan jelas." sahut Jun pendek.

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh pelan mendengar sahutan Jun, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari kafetaria, diikuti oleh Jun yang waspada mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"Ternyata benar, pemimpin generasi ke-7 _Black Circle_ adalah orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele. Berbeda dengan pemimpin _Geondal_ yang masih ingusan dan masih suka bermain-main."

"Kau anggota _Geondal_? Pesuruh Kim Mingyu?" Jun menebak tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku memang anggota _Geondal_ , tapi aku berdiri di barisan yang berbeda dengan bocah itu."

"Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Kim Sungsoo menyulut rokoknya, kemudian menghisapnya kuat, "Orang yang telah membunuh orang-orangmu adalah Kim Mingyu."

Rahang Jun mengeras, ia terlihat menahan emosinya. "Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal yang terjadi diluar daerah kekuasaanku. Lalu apa yang membuat _Geondal_ merusak pekerjaan orang lain?"

" _Geondal_ tengah dipimpin seorang bocah ingusan saat ini. Dan itu membuat kami jadi lemah, itu semua karena Kim Mingyu. Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, ia bahkan tak berpikir dua kali untuk merepotkan diri sendiri demi sebuah kata bodoh bernama cinta."

Jun tenggelam dalam pikirannya, mengukur kadar kelicikan lelaki tua dihadapannya. Jun berusaha memahami apa yang Sungsoo sampaikan padanya. "Kalau kau punya penawaran bagus, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengamankanmu. Tapi kalau kau datang kemari untuk membuang-buang waktuku, kau juga akan jadi mayat sama seperti _Geondal_ yang lain."

"Jangan terburu-buru. Aku memang menentang Kim Mingyu, tapi aku kemari bukan untuk meletakkan _Geondal_ begitu saja dibawah kakimu." jawab Sungsoo sembari menghisap rokok miliknya. "Apa yang menimpa anak buahmu tempo hari, semua adalah ulah Kim Mingyu. Kalau kau ingin balas dendam, aku akan menyiapkan jalan untuk itu." sambungnya.

"Kau akan menjadikanku pijakan untuk merebut posisi Kim Mingyu? Tua bangka, ku harap kau ingat dengan siapa kau berbicara sekarang."

"Ini penawaran langka. Kita bisa bekerja sama, jika kau setuju, aku akan memberikan salah satu _kartu emas_ milik _Geondal_. Dan posisimu akan mengakar bahkan sampai di negeriku."

Jun terlihat mempertimbangkan tawaran Sungsoo. Jun bukanlah tipikal orang gegabah, ia amat teliti dan penuh perhitungan. Setiap langkah yang dipilihnya pasti telah melalui pemikiran yang amat matang.

Menuju _Geondal_ , Jun punya dua pintu, pertama Wonwoo, dan yang kedua adalah Sungsoo. Wonwoo adalah pintu utama dimana ia sudah pasti akan langsung berhadapan langsung dengan Mingyu sendiri. Sementara _jalan tikus_ yang ditawarkan Sungsoo juga bukan pilihan yang buruk, menurutnya.

"Aku terima, dengan syarat, aku yang mengatur permainan ini seutuhnya. Dan kau cukup sediakan jalan untukku. Tidak ada penawaran lain." Jun menjawab penuh ketegasan yang langsung disambut senyuman khas milik Sungsoo. Sungsoo lalu mendekat ke arah Jun dan mengulurkan tangannya, hendak berjabat tangan, yang kemudian disambut oleh Jun.

"Kau bebas mengatur segalanya, kau dengan rencanamu, aku dengan rencanaku. Tujuan kita sama, **melenyapkan Kim Mingyu.** "

Jun mengangguk singkat, ia memakai kacamatanya kembali, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sungsoo yang tengah menginjak puntung rokoknya.

* * *

 **–DROWNED OUT–**

* * *

" _Gege!_ "

"Hao, sedang dimana?"

" _Aku sedang di kamarmu. Kenapa baru menelepon? Aku menunggumu 'tau. Dan aku masih marah padamu, tampan sialan._ "

"Tetaplah di rumah, dan jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali."

" _Memangnya kapan kau akan kembali? Besok? Lusa? Atau minggu depan? Jangan lupa belikan aku –_ "

"Xu Minghao, dengarkan aku."

" _Ya.. maaf Ge. Ada yang penting?_ "

" **Aku akan menetap disini dalam jangka waktu yang lama, sampai urusanku selesai.** "

* * *

 **–TBC–**

* * *

Cuap-cuap sedikit;

Terima kasih banyak untuk kawan-kawan yang sudah review, kasih kritik, dan kasih saran, makasih juga buat yang udah mampir tapi ngak review, review dong, ayolah, biar aku semangat nih ehe ehe ehe. Maaf blm bisa balas reviewnya satu satu ya, lagi stress dijepit tugas nih ugh : mohon maaf kalau ceritanya agak susah dimengerti, ada typo, tak menarik, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff, jadi masih butuh bimbingan banyak banget dari kalian semua,

Semoga kalian semua sehat dan semangat selalu ya, salam sayang, **Acchan**.


End file.
